Promise
by Bleeding.Insanity
Summary: ONESHOT Post PB&DF. After surviving T2 and a run in with mercs, Jack wants to spend as much time with Riddick as possible. Unfortunately, she doesn't realize just how short that time really is. To ease her worries, Riddick makes her a promise.


**Promise**

_I can still remember the Hunter Gratzner, those monsters on T-2. I can even remember knowing deep down that Riddick __**could've**__ left without us, without me. I had almost been killed for a second time, only by mercs instead of monsters, and Big Bad saved my ass again. He traded the skiff in for a ship on T-3 just a week later._

_I can remember thinking about staying on T-3 and saying my goodbyes then. Of course with that I realized I would never see him again. So I stayed, hoping I was right in thinking Riddick wanted me to stay with him._

_It would be too obvious to say I wanted him to stay with-_

"Mmm…interesting."

Jack jumped slightly, tensing and quickly shutting the small book in front of her. Dropping the pen that was in her hand, she tilted her head up to see Riddick leaning over her shoulder. "Stop doing that!"

Hiding a smirk, Riddick's heavy hand placed itself on Jack's peach-fuzzed head. "Holyman made breakfast. Says he wants at least you eatin' it."

Rolling onto her back, Jack shook her head. "Nope, no time for that!" Waving around her finger as if a wand, she poked it into his chest. "_You_ promised to train me today."

Silver pools glinting behind dark goggles, he pulled the girl to her feet and scooped her up by her waist. Carrying her under one arm as if a dead body, Riddick glanced down to see her glaring at him.

"Put me down!" Flailing her limbs in frustration, she stopped abruptly as he gave her a warning shake. "If you drop me Riddick, I will fucking-"

Riddick had stopped just outside of the kitchen area, waiting for his prisoner to continue. "What, Jack? Tell me what you'll do."

Face flushing lightly; Jack turned her face away from her captor. She couldn't recall what she was going to say let alone answer him now.

Finally beginning to move once again, Riddick adjusted Jack against his side. Now dangling her higher over the tile floor, he pressed the button to the right of the metal door leading into the kitchen. Carrying Jack in until he found a chair, he didn't even spare a glance at Imam.

"Must you be so rough with her, Mr. Riddick?" Imam frowned lightly as he continued to cook the contents of a pan on the stove.

Giving a short grunt, the mass of muscle turned away from the now sitting Jack. "You should know, I don't keep promises."

Jack's shock was quickly replaced by anger, Imam shooting her a dangerous look. As usual, she ignored him. Jumping up from her seat, Jack took a swing at Riddick's back.

Turning just before she could land her strike, Riddick let her stumble past him. He pulled her wrists together behind her, and disregarded her small whimper. Yanking her backward so her shoulders were flush against his chest, Riddick wished she could see his eyes.

"You'll keep the ones you make to me." Jack's voice was quiet, heart beating uncontrollably. She felt his hold on her diminish, and she lingered there only until she felt the pressure on her back leave.

Hearing his boots click against the hard tile, Jack let out a breath she hadn't known to be holding. She turned just in time to see him place his shiv on the pomegranate countertop before leaving.

Jack frowned as Imam shoved a plate of hot food in front of her. Glancing over to the gleaming piece of metal, her amber eyes traveled longingly over the blade.

"I'll be expecting that back."

Head jerking up as she heard Riddick's deep voice ring out over the silence, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Disappointed with the breakfast she had consumed, Jack's thoughts wandered to the hamburgers and french-fries she could be eating on T-3. Licking her lips hungrily, she opened the door to her shared bedroom with Riddick. Yes, she shared a bedroom with Riddick.

Imam had been persistent with her staying with him instead, but she had been just as livid to stake her claim next to Big Bad. Naturally all of this was decided despite the man in question's protests.

"Riddick?" Tightening her grip on his heavy, metal shiv, Jack took a step into the room. Feeling his presence wash over her like a cool wave, she turned just in time to see him walk out of the bathroom. It probably would've been appropriate to say something, and not stare at his half naked form. Then again, that proved extremely difficult for a hormonal 13year old.

Bright eyes fixing themselves on Riddick's bare chest, they trailed over the scar that ran the span of it. Jack was more than let down when the beauty mark was covered by a black sleeveless top.

Riddick raised his eyebrow, pulling the dark cloth past his stomach. Amused by the girl's blatant gawking, he took a step toward her. "Interested?"

Mouth snapping shut and heat rising to her face, Jack crossed her arms defiantly. "I've been going around as a boy for a long time, you know! You've got nothing I haven't seen before!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized her mistake.

Deciding whether to laugh or to call her out immediately, both Riddick's eyebrows raised almost the length of his forehead. "Really?"

Jack took a step back as her idol took a step forward, her complexion now resembling one of a bright, red balloon. "Hey, are you going to teach me how to fight or not?" Not exactly knowing where all her sudden courage came from, her eyes steeled toward him.

Watching the silent fire burn within his smaller look alike, an almost invisible smile etched its way across his face. Moving forward so he was standing like a skyscraper to her, his calloused hand pulled the metal knife from her grip. "Hn."

Knowing the ship was too small to hold a fitness room, Jack wondered exactly where Riddick planned on training her. Opening her mouth to say something, she shut it quickly as she watched his fingers tug at the sides of his goggles.

"Lights off." Fully removing the object from his face, Riddick let his eyes adjust to the welcome darkness. "The most important thing to learn is how to use your senses."

"My…senses?" Jack had subconsciously tensed when the lights went out, the setting reminding her too much of T-2. She shivered, feeling him move from in front of her. Her eyes jetted behind her, not able to see anything but darkness. "So why should I fight in the dark? Sight is a sense too."

Riddick moved so he hovered over the top of her, his heated breaths brushing over the thin fuzz on her head. "So is touch. Can you feel me?"

Jack finally allowed her eyes to close, her head tilting upward toward the heat source. Imagining Riddick's face hovering over her, she gave a small nod. "Y-yes."

Smirking in the darkness, Riddick moved away from her. Taking a seat on the bed, the mattress creaked loudly beneath him. He watched as Jack jumped slightly at the sound, eyes fluttering open. Her voice squeaked as if she had inhaled helium, and head twist toward the noise

Taking timid steps toward what she thought was the source, Jack extended her arms out. Hands reaching out, they poked around until landing on what she _knew _to be the contours of Riddick's face. Leaning in, she felt his arm snake around her waist so she fell against him. "I could hear you this time."

Eyes almost glinting through the black surrounding them, Riddick lowered his mouth next to her ear. "Wait until you're _this close_…then its fucking game over."

Jack inhaled sharply as she felt the cool metal of his shiv press lightly against her neck. She blinked back the nervous wetness that stung her eyes, trying not to swallow. "Riddick?"

Sliding the cheek of the blade down along her collarbone momentarily, Riddick remarked upon how willing a participant Jack was being. He surmised that if he really wanted, he could easily get rid of her once and for all. Of course there was a nagging sort of voice that also concluded he wouldn't. Drawing the sharp object away from the girl, he sighed in self defeat.

Having no clue what had been going through Riddick's mind, Jack tried to quell her own fear. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but for some reason she was more than glad that he didn't. Silently wishing he wouldn't be too quick to shove her off, Jack's arms drew around his middle and face buried itself in his chest.

He was her murderer and savior the same, her convict and her guard. Jack hoped this small feeling of home wasn't just wishful thinking.

* * *

"Hey, Riddick?" Jack sat in the copilot's chair with her feet propped up against the desk. Her hands were folded casually behind her head; amber eyes watching the older man work the controls. She waited until he gave a grunt of recognition so she could continue. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Which one?" Leaning back in his chair, Riddick glanced over to Jack. He watched her scrunch her face unusually, pulling her feet off the desk and leaning toward him. Small hand pressing up against his chest, he tensed as she traced where she suspected the blemish ran.

Jack stopped, eyes squinting at the dark fabric with scrutiny. She trailed her fingers along the span of his chest once again, retracing its earlier path. Hand still resting against him, a small smile surfaced as she looked up at him, "That one."

"Hmmm." Riddick gave a short chuckle as Jack's hand withdrew quickly upon feeling the vibrations in his chest. "Just before my eye shine in Slam City, a guy got in a lucky shot."

"Oh, so that's why." Thinking back to when he told her how he got his eye shine, things were starting to make sense. "He snuck up on you in the dark, huh."

A smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, he repeated what he had said what seemed like ages ago. "Exactly."

A beeping sound went off, and Jack's head spun toward the sound. A small projection of the coordinates had popped up, a red dot showing their current location. A blue dot signaled their destination and she was slightly alarmed to realize how close the two were. "We're almost there, aren't we?"

Riddick nodded, missing the warmth she had provided. Eyes focusing on the space in front of him, he ignored the small sigh emitted from the girl next to him.

Running a hand over her short hair, Jack drew her knees into her chest. Biting her lower lip pensively, she drew up enough courage to voice what had been eating away at her for some time. "What happens when we get to New Mecca?"

Riddick closed his eyes, arms folding around his center and legs imitating the position Jack's had been in moments ago. He stayed silent, knowing he didn't want to voice the truth anymore than she wanted to realize it.

Getting up from her chair, Jack walked down the hall and back to her bedroom. Grabbing her journal, she waved to Imam as she passed the medic wing. Taking back her position next to Riddick, she continued writing.

_-It would be too obvious to say I wanted him to stay with-me._

_We'll be in New Mecca soon, and some part of me knows Riddick won't stay. There are merc's after him; I can't say it's not his fault. I would ask to go with him, but he'd only say "No, I'm trying to protect you" or some silly shit like that. I can only hope that he stays for a little while and comes back for me._

_He __**has**__ to come back for me._

* * *

Riddick finished reading the contents of the black book, his eyes falling on the kid sleeping next to him. Picking the pen up from her lap, Riddick decided he would add something to the incomplete records.

* * *

Reluctant to let Riddick go, Jack hesitantly released her grip on him. Hands dropping to her sides, her left hand subconsciously gripped the book it was holding. Wiping away a stray tear with the back of her fist, Jack tried to force a smile for him. Her breath hitched in her throat as he planted a kiss on the top of her head before waving off.

Watching her favorite convict disappear behind the closing ramp, Jack glanced back at a smiling Imam. Looking down to the journal in her hands, she opened it up to the last page she had written on, just as he had told her too. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at the foreign sentence for a moment, suddenly she understood. Grinning widely as she watched Riddick's ship take off, Jack hugged the book to her chest tightly.

_**I'll come back, promise. **_


End file.
